


Ubi bene, Ibi patria

by KonaKona



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Androgynous Credence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: Credence weiß wie es ist wenn die Person die dich beschützen soll, nichts mehr möchte als die Hölle auf Erden hinauf zu beschwören. Alles was ihm wichtig war, hat Mary ihm genommen. Gefangen zwischen dem was er sein soll und dem was er ist, versucht er verzweifelt einen kleinen Ort in seinem Herzen zu bewahren in dem er es sich erlauben kann er selbst zu sein ohne Bestrafung zu fürchten. Percival weiß dass die bloße Existenz einer Person nicht unter Bestrafung gestellt werden kann. Er begleitet Credence auf seinem Weg zur eigenen Identität. (Androgyne!Credence)





	1. Andro

**Andro**

Chastitys rotes Haar war mit einem hellblauen Seidenband gebunden. Sie streckte stolz ihren blassen Hals aus während sie vorne vorlas und ihre Faust in der Luft schüttelte. Ihre Stimme hallte durch die hohe Decke der Kirche. Manchmal knarrte von oberhalb eine Diele. Credence fragte sich ob es möglich wäre dass jetzt eine Taube die Predigt unterbrach, immerhin gurrten sie so freudig den ganzen Tag lang auf den Dachbalken. Wer weiß was sie den ganzen Tag trieben, sie konnten praktisch überall hin. Ein Blick in die Reihe verriet ihm dass die anderen Kinder sich mindestens genau so gelangweilt fühlten, ihre Körper sackten schlaff zusammen, andere nickten subtil ein. Credence erspähte die Mädchen die hinter Chastity standen. Sie sangen die Lieder in den kleinen Büchern die Ma ihnen ausgeteilt hatte. Credence blätterte mit seinen unbeholfenen Fingern durch die hauchdünnen Seiten. Die dunklen Buchstaben hatten keine Bedeutung für ihn. Er konnte sich keinen Reim aus ihnen machen. Manche Lieder konnte er trotzdem mitsingen. Ihm kam eine Idee.

"Ma, darf ich auch mit den anderen-", Mary Lou's Hand schlug gegen seine Lippen. Credence schreckte zurück und drehte sofort seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er rieb sich die prickelnde Stelle. "Während der Predigt bist du gefälligst still", zischte sie und hob ihren Kopf wieder um Chastitys Stimme am Podium zu lauschen. Sie nickte zustimmend, und schloss ihre Augen. Ihr Kopf schien der hellen Melodie von Chastitys Stimme nach zu schweben. Credence nagelte seine Hände unter den Oberschenkeln fest, biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Kopf. Die fröhlichen Stimmen des Mädchenchors fingen an zu singen. Ihre Stimmen vereinten sich harmonisch zu einem Lied, manchmal überlappten sich die Strophen  
  
Er sagte den ganzen Abend nichts mehr.

* * *

 

Damals sang er gerne. Ihm wollte aber niemand zuhören. Credence mag seine Stimme aber trotzdem. Also sang Credence nur für sich. Wenn die Wolken über Manhattan Schnee anstatt Regen schütteten, und die Hausfassaden mit roten Schleifen und Tannenästen geschmückt worden, saß sich Credence gerne vor das beschlagene Glas seines Fensters, beobachtete die Menschen in den Straßen und flüsterte sich selbst in einer hellen Stimme die paar Strophen zu die er noch von Zuhause kannte. 

 _This little light of mine,_  
I'm gonna let it shine,  
Don't let Satan blow it out  
I'll let it shine, let it shine...

Als Credence älter wurde, dämmerte es ihm. Seine Stimme hörte sich auf einmal schrecklich anders an,  _rauer_. Er testete sie ein paar mal. Sie war unvertraut. Die Lieder von seinen Lippen waren nicht länger wie Balsam für seine Ohren. Eine Beule auf seinem Hals stach unansehnlich heraus wann immer er sprach oder schluckte, wenn er sang hüpfte sie zusammen mit seiner Stimme auf und ab. Der Chor sang weiterhin in dieser strahlenden, beruhigenden Melodie.  
  
Credence hörte auf zu singen. Er versuchte nicht zu traurig zu sein - er sprach ohnehin selten.

 

 


	2. Erwachsenenleben

Mit 15 fing Ma an ihn in eine Sitzbadewanne zu zwingen, wo sie ihm mit einem Rasiermesser über die Wangen, die Oberlippe und das Kinn fuhr.  
Er wollte sich vor ihren Blicken verstecken, fand es unangenehm sich vor seiner Mutter auszuziehen. Noch komischer und bedrängender war das Gefühl ihrer langen Fingernägel auf seinem Kiefer, ihr verärgertes Gemurmel über sein Wachstum. "Widerlich", wiederholte sie unendliche Male. Credence versuchte keinen Blickkontakt aufzubauen, damit er nicht sehen konnte was Ma so widerlich fand. Die Luft war kalt an seiner nassen Haut, er zitterte und sah die Hügel seiner narbigen Hände blau anlaufen. Als Ma fertig war schüttete sie einen ganzen Becher kaltes Wasser über sein Gesicht und seine Lenden. Das kalte Wasser ließ ihn zusammenfahren, er keuchte auf und verspannte sich. Noch bevor er sich von dem Schock erholen konnte, zog sie ihn am Arm hinauf. "Weg mit dir", fluchte sie und stieß ihn aus dem Bad.

Credence verschwand in seinem Zimmer und kramte nach einer Spiegelscherbe unter seiner Matratze welche er in einer Gasse gefunden hatte. Er musterte sich. Zumindest sein stoppelfreies Gesicht gefiel ihm. Nur die Haut brannte und zerrte noch Stunden nach der Prozedur, also versuchte er so wenig Mimik wie möglich zu benutzen bis er schlafen konnte, denn am nächsten morgen war seine Haut meistens wieder weich und elastisch.


	3. Seide

 

Wenn er sich nachts in sein Bett lag, schwelgte er in dem Gefühl seiner Locken die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Sie waren seidig und dick, und obwohl Ma ihm seit einer Woche die Dusche verwehrte, glänzten sie ebenmäßig. Credence lächelte, schmiegte seinen Kopf in das Leinenkissen und wand sich unter dem kühlen Laken. Er ballte seine Faust in der Decke und atmete aufgeregt ein.

Mr. Graves liebte sie auch. Der Mann drehte gerne eine Locke um seinen Finger, oder lehnte sich nah an sein Ohr um sie aus seinem Gesicht zu kämmen. _"Mein feiner Junge"_ , flüsterte er oft als wäre es eine geheime Nachricht, deren wahre Bedeutung nur Credence kannte. Mr. Graves atmete auch gerne seinen Duft ein. "Lavendel", hörte er ihn gegen sein Ohr hauchen. Das verbrauchte Stückchen Seife versteckte Credence zwischen der Matratze und dem Bettgestell. Wenn er wusste, dass er sich mit Mr. Graves treffen würde kramte er es nur allzu aufgeregt heraus und rieb sie nervös gegen sein Haar. Credence atmete glücklich aus. Seitdem ihre Treffen regelmäßig geworden sind, begann er sich häufiger im Spiegel zu betrachten. Vielleicht fand nicht jeder ihn so widerlich wie Ma immer versprach.  
  
Immer wenn Mr. Graves die Nasenspitze gegen seinen Puls drückte, sie langsam zu seinem Ohr schleifte und dann hinunter sank um gegen seinen Adamsapfel zu lächeln und " _wundervoll"_ , zu flüstern, wurden Credences Knie weich. Manchmal träumte er davon dass diese Hände seinen Nacken streichelten. Dass er diese Arme um sich ziehen könnte, dass Mr. Graves Körper ihn vollkommen bedecken und schützen könnte, und dass sich sein Blick länger so müde über seinen Körper schleppen würde. Credence lächelte und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Sein ganzes Gesicht schien zu glühen, also legte er seine kühlen Finger auf seinen Wangen ab. Sein Puls hetzte ihm heiß durch die Adern. _Shh, braver Junge._  Credence wollte ihm sagen, dass er es nicht mochte so genannt zu werden. Es passte nicht. Aber dann wieder waren Mr. Graves Finger auf seiner Wange so zärtlich, dass er es einfach vergessen konnte, wenn es hieß noch ein paar Minuten länger ungestört in diesen Berührungen zu schwelgen. Das Gefühl der warmen Wellen die über seinen Körper kräuselten zu genießen und einzuprägen.

Als Credence am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht und mit Vorfreude die knarrenden Treppen abstieg, hielt er abrupt an. Ma sah ihm von unten erwartungsvoll entgegen. Die Schere in einer Hand, die andere wartend auf der Stuhllehne. "Komm nur", ermutigte sie und deutete auf den Stuhl. Das spärliche Licht das von den hohen Fenstern auf sie fiel schien fast absichtlich auf ihr zu landen. Als hätte sie den Segen des Herren. Credence senkte seinen Kopf, zog ihn ein und saß sich. Kein Grund Widerstand zu leisten. Ma hatte **immer** das letzte Wort.  
  
Im dreimonatigen Rhythmus wurden alle Kinder in einen alten Holzstuhl gesetzt, der mehr von Klebeband als von Nägeln zusammengehalten worden war. Dann kam Ma mit ihrer rostigen Schere und schor einem nach dem anderen unprofessionell die Haare ab. Nur die Mädchen durften ihre langen Haare behalten. Credence griff fest nach der Armlehne als er die kalte Klinge an seiner Schläfe spürte. Dann schloss sich die Schere mit einem grauenvollen Klirren. Er sah seine dunklen Locken zu Boden schweben wo sie immer noch wunderschön glänzten.

Nur eben nicht mehr als Teil von ihm.

 


	4. Gedanken

 

Er wuchs. Sehr schnell. Credence spross in die Höhe bis er irgendwann verlegen bemerkte dass er über Ma türmte, und sich ducken musste um sich in seinem Dachbodenzimmer nicht den Kopf zu stoßen. Seine Schultern waren nun breiter als die Taille, seine Hüften furchtbar schmal. Der dunkle Flaum unter seinem Bauchnabel der sich in den Tagen bildete, in denen Ma ihm ein Bad verwehrte, kam ihm gerade recht um die Abscheu zwischen seinen Beinen zu verdecken. Die Form der Schaufensterpuppen mit den luftigen Kleidern und zarten Glockenhüten ähnelten ihm nicht mehr. Und nichts verdeutlichte das mehr als  _diese_ Abscheu. Credence wollte sich nicht nackt sehen.

An diesem Abend saß er in seinem Zimmer, Ma war wütend auf ihn geworden weil er zu viel Butter in der Suppe verarbeitet hatte (Credence war bemüht alle drei Wochen mehr von allem zu verarbeiten, weil seine Schwestern und Brüder so abgemagert aussahen). Deshalb bekam er heute kein Abendessen. Das war nicht ideal, aber besser als die Rute zu treffen. Das Licht der Kerze flackerte wegen dem Wind der durch die Dielen zog. Sein Magen knurrte unvermindert während er dem Geklirre von Besteck unten lauschte bis er zaghaft ein dünnes Prospekt unter einer losen Diele hervor holte und kniend darin blätterte.

Credences Augen leuchteten aufgeregt als sein Blick über die verschiedenen Spitzen Büstenhalter schweifte, hinüber zu den enganliegenden Korseletts und verspielten Strumpfbändern. Seine Hand malte die Linien seiner Oberschenkel nach. Wie seine langen Beine wohl in dunkler Spitze aussehen würden... er zog seinen Finger immer weiter hinauf bis zu seiner Brust, wo er kurz innehielt und kichernd ausatmete. Ein formendes Korsett würde ihm stehen. Es würde kaum auffallen dass er keine Brüste hatte, vor allem nicht bei dem derzeitigen jungenhaften Trend. Er schloss die Augen, spürte wie es sich anfühlte schwere Locken auf den Schultern zu tragen. Seine Ohren wurden warm, er schluckte, lehnte sich aufmerksam vor, strich das Prospekt glatt und blätterte weiter.

Ma würde nie davon erfahren, weil sie nicht in seinen Kopf sehen konnte. 

 


	5. Gyn

**Gyn**

 

Manchmal wenn Credence vor der Abenddämmerung mit seinen Aufgaben fertig war, erlaubte er sich einen Spaziergang durch die Straßen von New York. Dann blieb er oft vor Boutiquen stehen und bewunderte die feinen Damenkleider und detailliert gearbeiteten Muster ihrer Schuhe. Percival fragte sich beim ersten und zweiten mal warum der Junge so fasziniert von den Kleidern war. Beim dritten mal dämmerte es ihm und er fragte sich wieso ihm die Lösung nicht gleich kam. Vielleicht weil Credence wie ein Schatten war der in der Nacht vorbei huschte, den niemand bemerkte, und bei dem es schwer war bestimmte Gesten zu deuten weil er sich nur so zögerlich offenbarte. Bei diesen Spaziergängen verschwand er fast immer mit gebeugten Kopf in einer verlassenen Kathedrale Abseits des Stadtzentrums. Das Geplätscher des Regens auf den hohen Decken hallte in dem leeren Hallen darunter nach. Percivals Augen mussten sich immer erst an die Dunkelheit in der Kirche gewöhnen bevor er die Szene vor sich vollkommen genießen konnte.

Credence saß in den vordersten Reihen auf den ramponierten Holzbänken. Etwas das er wohl nie getan hätte wenn andere Menschen anwesend gewesen wären. Sein Junge war scheu - selbst bei ihm. Das spärliche Tageslicht brach durch die hohen Bleiglasfenster. Credence hob sein Gesicht, die Augen geschlossen. Bunte Muster auf seinen Wangen, über seinem elegant geschwungenen Nasenrücken, den blauen Augenlidern projizierten sich gleich einem Kaleidoskop. Percival fragte sich was der Junge wohl fühlte. Dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, genoss er die Ruhe und Isolation hier. Vermutlich zog er sie sogar den Menschen vor. Verständlich, wenn man wusste was ihm widerfahren ist. Inmitten der ehrfurchtgebietenden Kathedrale schien sein Junge erschreckend klein mit diesen hochgezogenen Schultern und den gefalteten Händen im Schoß. In der Apsis stand ein verrostetes und mit Efeu überwuchertem Kreuz. An manchen Stellen tropfte der Regen in die Kathedrale, erfüllte sie mit einem Geruch der beinahe nassem Moos glich.

Eine Melodie füllte seine Brust. Ohne es zu wollen, fing der Junge an zu summen. Die Intervalle variierten in Tiefe und Länge. Trotz dessen waren sie ebenmäßig. Percivals Herz stotterte, seine Muskeln entspannten sich. Hier erlaubte sich Credence er selbst zu sein. Diese kurzen Momente in denen er sich nicht mit Mary Lou und ihrer Welt auseinandersetzen muss waren wie kleine Einblicke in die Person, die in Credence steckte und die sich entfalten könnte wenn ihm nur jemand Platz dafür bieten würde.

 _"_ _We all need something_

_watching over us_

_be it the falcons,_

_the clouds or the cross."_

Percival trat aus dem Schatten hervor. Der Junge sehnte sich dazuzugehören. Er wollte verzweifelt ein Teil von etwas sein, um seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu füllen. Etwas das er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal selbst erkannte weil er nie lernte auf das zu hören was er brauchte. Sicherheit. _Geborgenheit_. Deswegen klammerte er sich an jeden der ihn akzeptierte. Percival knirschte mit den Zähnen. Leider laufen diejenigen die all zu verletzlich sind, Gefahr von grausamen Personen ausgebeutet zu werden. Aber dafür gab es Menschen die es zur Aufgabe hatten das zu verhindern. Wie etwa jemand der zufällig die Ämter des  _Direktors für magische Sicherheit_ und  _Leiters des magischen Gesetzesvollzugs_ innehielt.  
Jetzt da er näher kam konnte er die klaren, schweren Tränen welche an Credences langen Wimpern baumelten sehen. Seine geröteten Augen waren in Trance auf die Decke gerichtet als er die nächsten Strophen flüsterte.

_"And then the sea swept in_

_and left us all_

_speechless."_

Keine Frage, dass ihn der Gedanke an sein Zuhause bereits plagte. Die Verse tropften durch Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Jeden Tag eine so bedeutungslose Existenz zu fristen, sich immer verstecken und verbiegen müssen... Percival spürte seine Brust zerren. Er hatte das überwältigende Bedürfnis zu _geben_. Er legte seine Hand auf dem Nacken des Jungen ab und streichelte über die getrimmten Härchen. Credence zuckte zusammen, seine Stimme riss ein und er verstummt gänzlich um mit großen Augen zu Percival hinauf zu sehen.

"Das war wunderschön, Credence."

Wie gewohnt, wich der Junge zurück und senkte beschämt seine Augen. Selbst diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit war ihm zu viel. Er musste wohl denken dass jede Faser seiner Existenz widerlich sei. _Oh_ , wie falsch er da lag. Percival atmete aus, deutete auf den leeren Platz neben Credence. "Darf ich?" Der Junge nickte und schob sich zur Seite. Seine Schuhe rutschten für einen Moment auf der Kniebank aus. Sie waren vollkommen durchnässt und das Leder war abgenutzt dort wo die Zehen sein mussten. Percival saß sich dicht neben ihn. Er starrte kurz mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf das alte Kreuz vor sich und musterte dann seinen Schützling. Credence wich seinem musternden Blick aus und fuhr mit einem Ärmel über die laufende Nase im Versuch sich wieder zu richten. Aber er hätte ihn nicht anders gewollt - wie großartig dass er es sich an diesem Ort erlaubte Gefühle zu zeigen. "Na, na...", drängte Percival und streichelte ihm tröstend den Rücken, "ist schon gut, mein Junge." Er wischte die Tränen von Credences Augen aber seine Lippen begannen wieder zu beben und Tränen kullerten ihm über die ausgemergelten Wangen. "Mr. Graves...", stotterte er und senkte weiter seinen Kopf so dass er schon fast in Percivals Armen lag. "Bitte..."  
  
"Shh", hauchte Percival und zog den Jungen an seine Brust, vergrub ihn unter dem warmen und schweren Stoff seines Mantels. Credence klammerte sich an ihm fest, drückte still weinend sein Gesicht in seinen Nacken. Percival erschauderte. Er war so klein in seinen Armen. Er streichelte, tätschelte und flüsterte - alles um ihm das zu geben das er brauchte.  _Geborgenheit_. Wie glücklich er sich schätzen durfte Credences Vertrauen zu genießen, die Verletzlichkeit seiner Seele vor sich so offenbart zu sehen. Percival schmiegte seine Wange gegen die seines Jungen, wiegte seinen Kopf in den Händen und drückte einen festen Kuss auf die Spitze seines roten Ohrs. "Du bist hier sicher", murmelte er durch einen Instinkt das Verletzliche zu schützen. Er würde verantwortungsvoll hier mit umgehen. Solch eine Macht über eine Person auszuüben verlangte Behutsamkeit. Credence nickte, atmete zittrig aus und sprach gegen den dämpfenden Stoff seines Hemds.

"Hmm?"

Der Junge hob sein errötetes Gesicht und himmelte Percival mit unsicherem Blick an. "Bitte nennen Sie mich nicht so, Sir."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwie hab ich den Dreh noch nicht richtig raus. Das sollen eigentlich Drabbles sein aber ich krieg sie irgendwie nicht so extrem kurz hin. Habt erbarmen! Das Lied das Credence hier singt ist "Wish That You Were Here" von Florence + The Machine für den Film "Insel der Besonderen Kinder".


	6. Sinnlichkeit

Das erste Mal bei dem Credences Wunsch nach Selbstbestimmung beachtet wird, passiert gleich nachdem Mr. Graves ihn aus dem stürmenden Regen New Yorks  _disappariert_ hat. Sie landeten wackelig in Mr. Graves' Anwesen. Er bestand darauf dass Credence ein Bad nahm, und warf den Kamin in dem kuscheligen und zugestellten Arbeitszimmer an.

"Du musst immer versuchen deine Haut anzuspannen, hier", Percival griff nach Credences Kiefer und zog an der Haut um sie zu straffen. So gesehen passte es wirklich; der sanft geschwungene Nasenrücken, die langen Wimpern und verführerisch roten Lippen hätten es ihm ohnehin klar machen sollen. Das Credence sich auch (und bevorzugter Weise) in einem femininen Licht sah war keineswegs plötzlich passiert - Percival _sah_ die Zeichen, aber er hatte nichts  _bemerkt_. Der Junge wusste vermutlich nicht einmal von der Existenz dieses Wortes. **Androgyn**. Sondern fühlte dessen Bedeutung selbst ohne davon zu wissen. Percival konnte das Konzept nicht auf sich anwenden, konnte nicht nachvollziehen wie es sein musste sich weder als Frau; noch als Mann zu fühlen. Aber das war Credences Realität. Wie blind und vollkommen ignorant er gegenüber dieser Tatsache hatte sein müssen, und wie tapfer Credence seine Ängste überwinden musste um ihn darauf anzusprechen. Credences zaghafter und instabiler Blickkontakt während er hilflos um das Thema stotterte sprach für sich. Schon alleine es anzusprechen war für ihn beschämend. Gott weiß wie tief Mary ihm den Selbsthass gegenüber seiner bloßen Existenz eingebrannt hatte.

Eigentlich war es totale Ironie. Der Detektiv konnte die Beweise vor seiner Nase nicht klar deuten und zum richtigen Schluss kommen. Ein Schluss, der eigentlich auf der Hand lag. _Eigentlich._ Percival verteidigte sich innerlich mit dem Argument dass er mit so etwas nichts am Hut hatte, und er deshalb schlicht und einfach nicht in diese Richtung dachte. Klar, Credence versprühte in seinen Augen eine Aura intensiver (fast schon feminin andeutender) Sinnlichkeit - was auch nicht jeder erkennen würde wenn man den verwahrlosten Waisen ansah; dachte manchmal in den frühen Morgenstunden wie hinreißend sein lieber Junge in einem Morgenmantel aus weißer Spitze aussehen würde. Wie berauschend es wäre wenn er seine geröteten Wangen in seinem flauschigen Kissen versinken würde und den ausgestreckten Nacken für sich entblößt zu sehen, wie es wäre wenn Credence atemlos die geschwollenen Lippen teilen würde um seinen Namen auszuhauchen.

Seltsamerweise, leuchtete es Percival trotz dessen  _nie_ ein, dass Credence sich womöglich _tatsächlich_ so fühlen könnte. 

Seine nackte Brust drückte gegen Credences Rücken als der Junge scheu in den beschlagenen Spiegel starrte. Percival nahm die steifen Schultern des Jungen wahr, spürte seine angestrengt flache Atmung durch den Hautkontakt. Dieser Zustand war eine Konstante bei Credence. Angst. Vor Beurteilung. Davor Fehler zu machen, bestraft zu werden. Verklemmtheit die aus strenger Selbstkontrolle entstand. Welcher Mensch wohl unter diesen Schichten lag...

"Und dann", erklärte Percival, fuhr leicht amüsiert und zärtlich mit dem Rasiermesser über den weißen Schaum auf Credences Wange während seine andere Hand fest das Kinn des Jungen anwinkelte. Das Lob wollte Percival geradezu flüssig über die Lippen springen, sein Junge gab sich so tapfer, wehrte sich nicht gegen seinen Griff. Vertraute ihm obwohl Angst jede Faser seines Körpers flutete. Die Pulsader pumpte unter seinen Lippen, sein Nacken duftete nach zarter Lavendelseife. Percival sah wie Credence die Prozedur über sich ergehen ließ, seine schweren Lider flackerten schwach - manchmal glaubte er sogar zu spüren dass seine Knie nachgaben.

Tatsächlich gab es nichts zum Rasieren. Graves war sich nicht einmal sicher ob Credence überhaupt einen Bart hätte wachsen lassen können wenn er es gewollt hätte. Aber Credence bat ihm darum es ihm zu zeigen da Mary Lou es ihm nie erlaubte es selbst zu tun und wer war Percival ihm einen Wunsch auszuschlagen? Mehr noch, wenn es bedeutete dass Credence sich in seiner eigenen Haut wohler fühlen würde. Es war keine Schande sich so zu fühlen. Es war etwas das existierte, etwas das nicht tabuisiert werden durfte. Es war was es war, und die Gesellschaft musste die nötige Anerkennung und Respekt dafür aufbringen.   
Der Weg dorthin führte zur Normalisierung dieser Identitäten. _Credences Identität._  
  
Percival begann entspannt zu summen. Hier im Bad zu stehen, mit Credence in den Armen und einer neu gefundenen Offenheit zwischen ihnen die dem Wort Intimität eine neue Bedeutung gab, spendete Percivals altem Herz Ruhe. Das schon diese unbedeutende Berührung ihrer Haut Credence so aus der sonst so ängstlich-kontrollierten Fassung brachte war atemberaubend.  Er hatte wahrscheinlich nie Vergleichbares erlebt. Das Resultat vor sich zu sehen, und sich vorzustellen wie sinnlich Credence erst bei wirklicher Intimität werden könne...

Als Credence ihm die Klinge mit kühlen, knochigen Fingern aus den Händen lockte und sich konzentriert vorlehnte um ihn zu imitieren, strich Percival stattdessen die vollen schwarzen Locken von seiner Wange. Er sammelte die Haare in einer Hand und fuhr vorsichtig mit einem Kamm durch die vollen Locken. Sie waren schwer und federten sich weich von seiner Handfläche ab. Unter dem schwarzen Haar offenbarte sich makellose cremige Haut, mit einigen wenigen Muttermalen hier und da.

"Genau so, mein liebes Mädchen, gut gemacht", gurrte Percival und drückte seine Lippen gegen die feuchte, entblößte Stelle von Credences Nacken. Das warme Fleisch gab dem Druck seiner Lippen nach, der Atem stockte, Credences Muskeln erschlafften, er schloss die Augen. Percival war sich nicht bewusst was dieser unbedachte Kommentar auslösen  würde.

Er initiierte Credences  _Werden_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es ist jemanden aufgefallen wie schwer es Graves fällt (trotz logischer Betrachtungsweise seinerseits, dass er nichts gegen Non-Genderkonformen Identitäten hat), zu verstehen was Androgyn bedeutet. Er ist natürlich ein alter Hase und ist in einer Gesellschaft aufgewachsen in der bloß Geschlechteridentitäten von männlich/weiblich normalisiert sind. Deshalb fällt es ihm schwer zu verstehen, dass Credence sich weder als Frau, noch als Mann identifiziert. Er kann es nicht verstehen was das bedeutet, weil er kein Konzept davon hat. Er weiß nur was weiblich/männlich ist - und so denkt er, dass Credence's Androgyne Identität bloß seine Feminität bedeutet.
> 
> Dass es weder noch ist, und /was/ genau das ist, kann er nicht ganz begreifen. Aber Credence wird ihn hoffentlich dahin lenken können.


	7. Selbstliebe

Zart. Das Farbenspiel von Credences Körper war mit zarten Farben untermalt. Cremige Haut unter pechschwarzen Locken, dunkle Knopfaugen mit lieblichem Rosa auf den Wangen. Damals war sein bloßes Aussehen noch plump kontrastreicher in den Farben. Der dunkle, abgetragene und schlecht sitzenden Anzug den er bei Mary Lou trug schmeichelt seiner Figur kaum. Noch spiegelte er Credences farbenfrohe Persönlichkeit wider. Heute da er bei Percival wohnte suchte sich sein Liebster das Farbschema mit dem er sich schmückte selbst aus - zumindest Zuhause. Noch traute er sich nicht in seinen leichten Satinkleidern hinaus. _Noch nicht._  Alles mit der Zeit.

Trotz diesen gesellschaftlichen Schranken, brüstete sich Percival mit dem Privileg Credence so sehen zu können wie er wirklich war - berauschend in der Ambiguität seines Geschlechts. Percival seufzte aus, rückte die Brille auf seinem Nasenrücken zurecht und faltete die Tageszeitung auf. Die Überschriften bedeuteten ihm wie es um die Welt stand. Alkohol verboten, Bars in denen er selbst einmal verkehrte wurden geschlossen und Glücksspiel unter Strafe gestellt. Wer weiß was vor ein paar Jahrzehnten noch als illegal galt, und wie es schon in ein paar Jahren mit den jetzigen "Straftaten" aussah. Immerhin konnte man das Gesetz ändern - die Moral aber war unveränderlich. Seine Moral sagte ihm, dass man unmöglich die Existenz einer Person kriminalisieren konnte. In seiner jetzigen Position als Leiter des magischen Gesetzesvollzugs gab es etwas das man _Corpus Delicti_ nannte. **Der Tatbestand**. Man muss also auf irgend eine aktive Weise negativ auf externe Personen einwirken. Ein Tatbestand konnte also nicht von der bloßen Existenz einer Person zeugen. Das war absurd - oder zumindest machte das alles Sinn für Percival.

Er sah hinüber zu Credence der neben ihm seinen flieder Rock glatt strich und sich mit niedergeschlagenen Augen die Locken aus dem Gesicht kämmte. Seit neustem liebte er es in Kleidern und Röcken durch ihr Haus zu wandern. Manchmal wenn er besonders mutig war machte er Gebrauch von dem Kosmetiktäschchen das Percival für ihn angelegt hatte, und das Credence überglücklich in seinem Schminktisch verstaut hatte als wäre es etwas sehr wertvolles das er vor den Blicken anderer hüten müsste. Credence spielte mit dem Saum des tief aufgeknöpften Hemdes das seine flache Brust entblößte, sah aus als ob er tief in Gedanken war. Ein sanftes Lächeln ergoss sich über Percivals Lippen bei dem Anblick. Er war großartig. Zumindest gab es hier, an Percivals Seite, immer eine Welt in der Credence willkommen war, wenn die Welt da draußen sein pochendes Herz schon als ausreichend für eine Straftat ansah.

"Mr. Graves...", ertönte es leise neben ihm. Er summte wahrnehmend auf seinen Namen.

"Was gibt es?"

Credence fuchtelte leicht nervös mit den Ecken seiner Buchseiten. Er schwieg einen Moment lang. Was auch immer er dabei war zu sagen, es war etwas das ihm zumindest ein wenig Scham einbrachte. Dann hob er zaghaft seinen Blick zu Percival, aber wich sofort wieder aus als er sprach. "Denken Sie, man kann sich bewusst dafür entscheiden sich selbst zu lieben?"

Die Standuhr hinter ihnen tickte unbeirrt in der Stille, das Feuer im Kamin vor ihnen loderte, das Holz knisterte und zerfiel leise. Percival starrte auf das dicke Buch in Credence Schoß das mit Notizen und bunten Markern versehen war. Er räusperte sich, sein Blick schweifte in den Kamin. "Nunja...", begann er unbeholfen. Er richtete sich auf, faltete die Zeitung zusammen um sie zur Seite zu legen. So etwas wie Selbstliebe war wohl kaum eine bewusste Entscheidung. Klar, man konnte sich aus Situationen entfernen die einem nicht gut taten und damit Selbstliebe praktizieren. In vielen kleinen Schritten würde man sich so also aktiv selbst lieben, aber innere Selbstliebe war etwas das, so mußte Percival, weitgehend unterbewusst existierte. Auf das Unterbewusste Einfluss zu nehmen war etwas komplizierter. Vielleicht würde sich aber das was man bewusst entschied, gebündelt irgendwann auch auf das Unterbewusstsein auswirken. Wie ein Puzzle das erst dann komplett wirken konnte, wenn es vollendet war. Aktive externe Selbstliebe würde irgendwann sicher auf die innere Selbstliebe einwirken.

Percival musterte Credence. Seine Beine waren elegant zusammen geklappt, seine Füße in komfortable Wollsocken gehüllt. Das Schwarz seiner Haare leuchtete hellbraun im Kaminfeuer. "Komm her", trieb Percival an und rückte andeutend auf. Credence schob sich sofort in den freigelegten Platz und spähte gespannt zu ihm hinauf. Percival reichte nach seinem Nacken und kraulte dort die Locken. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Du weißt ja wie sehr ich diese-"

"Ja", unterbrach Credence atemlos und nickte ungeduldig. Er schmiegte seinen Kopf in die Berührung. So oft wie Percival ihm wegen seinem Haar schmeichelte, musste Credence sich seiner Zuneigung dafür mehr als bewusst sein. 

"Nun, waren sie schon so lang als du hier ankamst?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. Percival nickte und lehnte sich vor um einen Kuss auf Credences Stirn zu drücken. Credence duckte schamhaft lächelnd den Kopf und rieb sich die feuchte Stelle. Als er sich wieder entfernte, fixierte er seine runden Augen. "Sie sind Monat für Monat gewachsen, Stück für Stück bis sie endlich so lang waren wie sie jetzt sind." Percival reichte nach der zierlichen Hand zwischen ihnen, streichelte auf und ab und hob sie schlussendlich zu seinen Lippen um einen festen Kuss darauf zu drücken. Credences Lider flackerten, er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, seine Augen seltsam feucht und entspannt im warmen Licht.

"Genau so ist das mit der Selbstliebe. Alles mit der Zeit, Liebling."


	8. Renaissance

_"Hang me, oh hang me_  
_I'll be dead and gone_

 _Put the rope around my neck_  
_Last words I heard 'em say_

_'Won't be long now before_

_You die, poor boy.'"_

 

Die Frühlingsbrise zog durch sein schulterlanges Haar, traf mit den wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf seine Wangen, wog die zarten Chiffonvorhänge in den Raum hinein. Unter ihm rasselten die Blätter der Baumkronen sanft, Vögel zwitscherten und landeten plump auf den dünnen Ästen. Credence schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein. Die Tage in denen Mary Lou ihn ankettete und seine Existenz unter Bestrafung stellte schienen so weit entfernt. Heute gab es keine Ketten mehr für ihn, keine Angst vor Bedrohungen, keine Furcht mehr er selbst zu sein. Was ihm bei Mary Lou passiert war, war irreparabel. Es war ein Teil seines Lebens, und beeinflusste ihn selbst heute noch in kleinsten Entscheidungen. Es würde nie ganz verschwinden, das Trauma hatte sich in seine Seele gefressen wie die Wunden sich in seinem Körper verewigt hatten.

  
Heute war ein warmer Frühlingstag. Die Pflanzen erblühten um ihn, die saubere Wäsche wehte gleichmäßig im Wind, blies den weißen Stoff von Percivals Hemden auf und nahm ihnen wieder den Wind.

Es gab niemanden mehr vor dem er sich fürchten musste wenn er nachhause kam. Die meiste Zeit über war Percival einfach nur müde wenn er von der Arbeit kam, und wenn er frei hatte tat er nichts anderes als mit Credence auf der Couch vor dem Kamin zu schmusen und die Seele im Central Park baumeln zu lassen. Heute gab es niemanden der ihm verbot zu singen, weil seine Stimme zu schrill sei. Stattdessen gesellte sich Percival gerne zu ihm wenn er seine Stimme durch das Haus schallen hörte, genoss stillschweigend die sanften Töne und lobte ihn für sein _Talent_. Keinen mehr der ihn in einen Stuhl zwang und ihm seine kostbaren Locken nahm. Credence legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lächelte. Percival liebte seine langen Locken, bestand oft darauf sie abends zu kämmen oder atmete ihren Duft ein wenn sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer einen Mittagsschlaf machten, drückte seinen Schopf nah an seine Brust. Credence runzelte die Stirn, seine Augen mit leerem Blick auf einen Diademhäher am Boden gerichtet. Es war schwierig zu realisieren, wie solch verschiedene Realitäten gleichzeitig existieren konnten; wer wusste wem es heute noch so ging wie es ihm damals erging. Nicht jeder hatte die Gelegenheit einen Mr. Graves in ihrem Leben zu finden. Manch einer würde in solch einer giftigen Umgebung eingehen, ihr Leben beendet bevor sie die Chance hatten ihre eigene Seele zu entfalten. Es war nicht fair. Das manch einer alles erleben durfte was das Menschsein anbot, und andere zurückgehalten worden und nie erfahren würden wie reich an Sinneseindrücken die Welt war. Dabei war doch kein Leben weniger wert als ein anderes... An manchen Tagen spürte er die Welt als ein Großes und Ganzes pulsieren.  
Credence atmete ein, fühlte wie die reine Luft seinen Brustkorb füllte und weitete.

"So melancholisch, Liebster?", stieß Percival neben sich an und wand einen Arm um seine Schultern. Es brauchte ungefähr drei emotionale Gespräche und genau einen Versuch bis Percival verstand, dass er sich nicht als weiblich oder männlich sah sondern viel mehr als beides. _'Also mehr Kosenamen die ich dir geben kann_ ', scherzte er damals und schien sich das erste mal wirklich bewusst dass der Körper vor sich keineswegs ausschließlich weiblich war. _'Flache Brust, langes Haar, tiefe Augenbrauen, lange Wimpern, schmale Hüften, hohe Wangen, strenger Kiefer... volle Lippen'_ , murmelte der ältere Mann eines nachts und fuhr fasziniert mit zittrigem Atem über die Körperpartien die er ansprach. Eine neue Erkenntnis schimmerte in seinen Augen. Credence errötete bei dem Gedanken. Er senkte seinen Kopf als sich zwei kräftige Arme um seine Taille wanden und sich eine Brust an seinen Rücken drückte. Trotz dessen dass Percival älter war - seine Hände waren viel weicher als Credences eigene. Ihre Leben waren selbst so verschieden verlaufen. "Der Frühling blüht heute so wunderschön auf", beobachtete Credence und streichelte die umklammerten Hände an seinem Bauchnabel.

Das Leben hier war erschreckend einfach. Zu Beginn war es schwierig, das Essen nicht zu horten; zu viel zu mampfen in der Angst es würde eine Zeit kommen in der er nichts bekommen würde. Genauso seltsam war es Abends mit Percival in der Stadt zu bummeln, etwas nur anzusehen um es zu verdienen. Generell genug zu sein. Er musste seine Menschenwürde nicht länger erarbeiten. Sie wurde ihm ohne Bemühung anerkannt. Damals war es ihm nicht bewusst, dass jeder sie verdiente. Es war zu einfach mit dem Finger auf Sündiger zu zeigen, andere von dem Versprechen göttlicher Erlösung freizusprechen um sie in Gehorsam zu schrecken.

Heute gab es diese Realität für ihn zum Glück nicht mehr. Sie existierte sicherlich anderswo, dessen war er sich sicher. Vielleicht musste das Norm für alle werden - genug Raum zu haben um sich frei zu entfalten. Eine behütende Kindheit welche die Persönlichkeit fördert anstatt sie zu unterdrücken. Natürlich auch Respekt gegenüber anderen Existenzen aufzubringen... das war etwas an dem die Gesellschaft als Ganzes noch vehementer arbeiten musste.

Freie Persönlichkeitsentwicklung, Toleranz, Geborgenheit. All das waren Tugenden die ihm in seinem alten Leben enthalten worden waren. Absichtlich. Hier bei Percival jedoch, wurden sie ihm ohne Aufforderung gegeben. Mit der Zeit erkannte Credence dass es als selbstverständlich angesehen werden musste.

Denn jeder verdiente sie schon von Geburt an.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit diesem Kapitel schließe ich meine Reihe "Androgyny" ab.  
> Das Lied welches Credence singt ist "Hang me, Oh hang me" von Oscar Isaac aus dem Film 'Inside LLewyn Davis'.


End file.
